Insanely
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: "Seperti orang apa maksudmu ,hyung?" Bisik Sungjong sambil balas memeluk Myungsoo dengan kedua lengannya. Membuat T-shirt Myungsoo penuh bercak darah. Myungsoo diam. Mencoba menahan air matanya. "Aku menyayangimu…"
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic

Rated M - Because a bit gore.

(MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~ )

.

Insanely

.

 **Prolog**

SRAKK!

Sungjong merenggut selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Myungsoo dengan satu tarikan.

Ia berkacak pinggang dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"BANGUN ,HYUNG!" Teriaknya seketika.

Myungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya menggeliat sambil tetap menutup matanya, mulai mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. Ia menggeliyat singkat, bangkit duduk, lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Mencoba bersabar pada Sungjong.

"Aku tidak tidur semalaman. Ini masih jam 5 pagi…" Myungsoo mendongak pada Sungjong, mencoba memberitahu kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Sungjong tidak menjawab. Ada kesan ia tak mendengarkan perkataan Myungsoo. Atau pura-pura mengabaikan ucapan Myungsoo. Ia justru seperti orang linglung, tersenyum lebar, dan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti sedang kesenangan mendengarkan musik.

Myungsoo memperhatikan tingkah kekasihnya. "Kenapa kau membangunkanku?" Tanyanya dengan sabar.

"Ada serangga di dapur."

"Se…? tunggu, sedang apa kau pagi-pagi di dapur?"

"Lenganku gatal, hyung."

Myungsoo menoleh pada lengan yang Sungjong sembunyikan di balik punggung sedari tadi.

"Sangat gatal. Jadi aku mencari pisau." Sungjong terkekeh, entah karena alasan apa.

Myungsoo membelalak. Ia bergerak untuk meraih lengan Sungjong. Tapi Sungjong menghindar. Dan sejenak ia terlihat ketakutan. "Kasihan tanganku… jangan di tarik."

"Sungjong tunjukkan tanganmu!" Myungsoo bangkit. Mulai khawatir.

Sungjong menggeleng. "Aku mau cerita serangga. Bukan lenganku."

"Lee Sungjong kumohon…" Belum selesai Myungsoo bicara, setetes darah jatuh ke lantai putih di samping kaki Sungjong. Myungsoo seketika menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. Lalu ia beralih menatap tepat pada mata Sungjong. Menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

Senyuman di wajah Sungjong hilang seketika.

Myungsoo bergerak cepat. Meraih bahu Sungjong dan menarik lengan Sungjong ke hadapannya.

Dan saat itu juga nafas Myungsoo tercekat. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Dan rasanya seperti tak bisa menarik nafas lagi.

Lengan Sungjong tersayat panjang.

Satu sayatan terbuka, mengelupas, dan berdarah luar biasa banyak. Tampak sangat menyakitkan. Myungsoo tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sungjong melakukannya.

Myungsoo menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Luka yang disengaja dan terlihat sangat tak wajar itu membuat kepalanya pening. Sungjong lagi-lagi melukai dirinya sendiri karena alasan bodoh.

"Hyung…? Aku tak apa kok."

"Sungjong… sudah kubilang…! BERHENTI MENYAKITI DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

Bahu Sungjong tersentak.

Myungsoo mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Tak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak membuatku takut?! Sehari saja tidak mengacaukan apapun?! Sehari saja berhenti bersikap tak wajar! Dan berhenti bertingkah seperti orang ….." Myungsoo terkejut pada ucapannya. Segera ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun yang menyinggung mental kekasihnya.

Myungsoo melangkah maju. Dan segera merengkuh Sungjong dalam-dalam. Secepatnya membenamkan lelaki itu pada pelukannya.

Ia menyesal…

"Seperti orang apa maksudmu ,hyung?" Bisik Sungjong sambil balas memeluk Myungsoo dengan kedua lengannya. Membuat T-shirt Myungsoo penuh bercak darah.

Myungsoo diam. Mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Aku menyayangimu…"

.

.

"Serangganya terbang di sebelah sana." Sungjong menunjuk dengan lengan kanannya yang sehat.

Myungsoo diam. Ia sibuk merawat lengan kiri Sungjong. Memberinya banyak obat merah dan menyiapkan perban.

"Aku mengejarnya. Membuka jendela supaya dia keluar. Tapi dia terbang kemana-mana. Kan jadi susah menangkapnya… jadi aku lempari saja dia.." Sungjong beralih menatap Myungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang tampak cerah. "Terus… dapurmu jadi berantakan. Hehe"

"Karena itu kau membangunkanku?" Myungsoo mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Iya."

"Supaya aku yang bereskan?" Tebak Myungsoo. Masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kan kata hyung aku tidak boleh pegang beling…" Sungjong mengatakannya dengan nada kecewa. Seolah larangan Myungsoo agar tidak memegang beling adalah semacam larangan agar ia tidak memegang mainannya.

"Pisau juga tidak boleh. Kau lupa?"

"Habis lenganku gatal. Dan kuku-ku tidak panjang. Hyung selalu memotongnya tiap kali kuku-ku tumbuh."

Myungsoo ingat alasan ia harus rutin memotong kuku Sungjong. Adalah karena Sungjong sangat suka 'bermain' dengan kuku-nya. Sungjong sangat benci gatal. Ia selalu menggaruk dengan brutal. Kau mungkin tak ingin membayangkan apa yang Sungjong lakukan jika yang gatal adalah bagian matanya.

Myungsoo harus menasehatinya baik-baik. Ia tak ingin kekasihnya mengalami sesuatu yang mengerikan hanya karena ia punya kebiasaan buruk pada kelakuannya.

"Sudah selesai." Myungsoo merekatkan plester terakhir. "Aku akan bereskan dapur. Kau mau nonton TV?"

"Mau main di halaman." Sungjong menepuk-nepuk perbannya.

"Baik. Tapi jangan keluar gerbang." Myungsoo menangkap tangan Sungjong dan menghentikan tepukan Sungjong pada lukanya yang masih basah.

Sungjong membuat tanda OK dengan jemarinya. Lalu ia beranjak pergi.

Myungsoo memperhatikan Sungjong sebelum kekasihnya itu menghilang di balik pintu samping yang menuju pekarangnnya.

Setelah Sungjong melenggang dengan satu lompatan kecil, Myungsoo menghela nafas.

Memikirkan kekasihnya itu…

Ia melamun sejenak.

Myungsoo mengingat, dulu ia pernah mengambil sebuah tindakan. Yang kemudian menyebabkan semua berubah menjadi kesalahan.

Ya, semua ini adalah kesalahan Myungsoo.

Salah Myungsoo, Sungjong jadi seperti sekarang ini.

Salah Myungsoo yang pernah membuat kekasihnya itu menderita sekian lama…

Hingga jiwanya terganggu dan perlu di rawat di institusi mental.

Dan bahkan Myungsoo tak ada di sampingnya kala itu…

Salah Myungsoo yang terlambat menyadari bahwa dirinya-lah penyebab seluruh penderitaan Sungjong.

Satu kesalahan. Yang akan ia sesali seumur hidup…

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic

Rated T (MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~ )

.

Insanely

(Chapter 2)

.

Previous Story…

 _Salah Myungsoo yang terlambat menyadari bahwa dirinya-lah penyebab seluruh penderitaan Sungjong._

 _Satu kesalahan. Yang akan ia sesali seumur hidup…_

.

"Bukan aku Hyung… Dia yang menggodaku! Dia bilang aku seperti perempuan! Dia bilang ingin meniduriku!" Sungjong terisak.

Myungsoo mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi. Menatap Sungjong dengan penuh kebencian.

Lalu menghempaskan tangannya ke arah wajah Sungjong.

Menampar namja yang menangis itu.

Lalu sebuah suara jeritan memilukan dari sebuah Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

.

Myungsoo terbangun. Tubuhnya banjir keringat dan nafasnya tersengal.

 _SHIT! Mimpi itu lagi!_

Myungsoo menoleh ke sampingnya. Sungjong tertidur seperti bayi. Tampak tenang dan tanpa beban.

Namun entah kenapa Myungsoo jadi mengingat raut wajah-nya ketika dia menangis serta menjerit memanggil orang tuanya di koridor Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Air mata Myungsoo menetes tanpa permisi. Tenggorokannya dipenuhi aroma air mata yang terasa sangat pedih.

Mengingat mimpinya tentang masa lalu. Bagaimana ia menampar Sungjong. Tapi namja ini masih mengejarnya dan menjelaskan ia tidak bersalah.

Dan sebenarnya Lee Sungjong memang tak pernah bersalah atas apapun.

Myungsoo-lah yang telah berlebihan menuduhnya.

.

"Umma~" Sungjong tiba-tiba mengigau.

Myungsoo menoleh.

"Umma~ Kenapa Appa meninggalkan kita?" Suara Sungjong mulai merengek. Namun ia masih terlelap. Matanya terpejam erat. "Umma, kenapa Umma mati…. hhmm kenapa hyung tidak mau pulang?"

Dan Sungjong menangis. Air matanya tiba-tiba keluar, banyak sekali. Dan tidak berhenti.

"Sungjong, aku di sini." Myungsoo mendekat.

"hyung tidak mau pulang…" Bahu Sungjong tersentak hebat karena isakannya. Tapi matanya masih tertutup. Tangannya mencengkeram sprei dan ia mulai gelisah.

"Sungjong bangunlah…" Myungsoo memeluknya. Ia menepuk pipi Sungjong yang basah.

"hyung… mereka bilang aku gila.." Sungjong menghentakkan kakinya dan mulai bergerak tak menentu. "hyung mereka mem…!"

Kedua mata Sungjong tiba-tiba terbuka dan semua gerakannya terhenti. Bola matanya tampak memerah dan raut frustasi menguasai wajahnya.

Dada Sungjong terengah.

Perlahan ia menoleh pada Myungsoo yang masih terkejut. Mematung dengan raut khawatir.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kau sudah bangun." Myungsoo menghela nafas. Segera ia mendekap Sungjong dalam-dalam.

"Aku mimpi buruk Hyung…"

"Iya sayang… itu hanya mimpi. Sekarang kau sudah bangun. Lupakan saja, itu semua hanya mimpi."

.

.

.

 _September_ , 2010 _[flashback]_

Sejak kemarin, segala hal yang berada dalam pikiran Myungsoo adalah bahwa kekasihnya telah berselingkuh. Ia memergoki Lee Sungjong sedang bersama orang lain, dan malam itu juga ia merasa semakin terluka.

Sejak sebulan terakhir, Myungsoo sudah memiliki rencana bahwa ia akan pindah ke luar negeri, dan ingin menyampaikan kepada Sungjong bahwa dirinya ingin tetap mempertahankan hubungan di antara mereka berdua.

Tapi malam itu Myungsoo malah melihat Sungjong dengan orang lain di dekat rumahnya.

Myungsoo berpikir ia telah menerima banyak hal yang membuatnya stress selama sebulan karena hendak meninggalkan kekasihnya, namun ia justru mendapati kekasihnya berselingkuh.

Jadi malam itu ia menyeret Lee Sungjong ke rumahnya dan meluapkan semua amarahnya pada namja itu.

Menyakitinya.

Dan mengatakan segala hal buruk yang bahkan menusuk telinganya sendiri.

Mengatakan bahwa Lee Sungjong seharusnya tidur dengan selingkuhannya itu. Mengatakan segala sumpah murahan terhadap Sungjong. Dan semua hal yang membuat Sungjong tak bisa berhenti menangis. Hingga ia sama sekali tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara.

Myungsoo bahkan menamparnya.

Mendorongnya ke sudut meja ketika Sungjong berusaha meraih lengannya.

"Bukan aku Hyung… Dia yang menggodaku! Dia bilang aku seperti perempuan! Dia bilang ingin meniduriku!" Sungjong menjerit dengan segala rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Tapi Myungsoo enggan menggubris. Saat itu, ia tak ingin peduli lagi.

Myungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Lee Sungjong dengan situasi menyedihkan ini. Mengucapkan perpisahan ketika Sungjong masih berurai air mata. Dan saat itu ia merasa Sungjong pantas menerimanya.

"Jangan berharap aku akan kembali Lee Sungjong. Kau seharusnya pantas menerima yang lebih buruk dari ini semua!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hyung… kau salah paham." Rengek Sungjong dan ia tahu hal ini percuma.

Pada keesokan harinya, Myungsoo tak ada dimanapun. Kemanapun Sungjong mencari, Myungsoo telah menghilang. Kekasihnya benar-benar pergi dan tak pernah berpamitan kepadanya.

Nomor-nya tidak aktif. Rumahnya kosong. Dan hari itulah segala hal tentang Myungsoo benar-benar lenyap tanpa jejak.

Padahal Sungjong butuh Myungsoo.

Semalam Appa Sungjong telah meninggalkan Umma-nya untuk wanita lain.

Ia ingin menangis pada Myungsoo, namun lelaki itu tak ada di manapun.

Ia ingin meluapkan kesedihannya yang menjadi-jadi.

Sesuatu seperti meletup di dalam kepala Sungjong. Sedikit kesadarannya lenyap ketika ia melihat sebuah ranting tajam di bawah pohon. Ia meraihnya, mendekatkannya pada lengannya…

.

.

 _November_ , 2010. _[flasback]_

Musim baru saja berganti di Yokohama.

Myungsoo tampak gelisah di balik jendela apartemen-nya di lantai 4.

Ada secarik kertas yang terus ia perhatikan dengan ragu selama seminggu ini. Secarik kertas lusuh yang terus ia genggam dan berkali-kali ia keluar-masukkan di saku celananya.

"Lee Sungjong apa kau baik-baik saja?" Gumamnya.

Sebulan ini ia sama sekali tak membuat kontak dengan Sungjong. Mengira dengan menghilang dari Sungjong, pikirannya akan membaik. Tetapi mengingat sosok Sungjong yang sangat lemah, ia merasa ia telah mengambil keputusan terburuk.

Setidaknya ia ingin minta maaf. Hanya itu.

Maka sekali lagi Myungsoo mengeluarkan secarik kertas di sakunya. Memperhatikannya. Lalu dengan cepat ia menyalin nomor yang tertera di kertas itu ke handphone-nya.

Itu nomor kontak Sungjong.

Kemudian, sebuah nada sambung. Cukup lama. Lalu,

"Yeoboseo?"

Suara di seberang terdengar berat. Dan tentu saja itu bukan suara Sungjong.

"Ini siapa? Bisakah aku bicara dengan Lee Sungjong?"

"Kau yang siapa?" Suara itu terdengar enggan.

"Kim Myungsoo. Itu ponsel Sungjong 'kan? Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Myungsoo mulai tak sabar.

"Sungjong? Maksudmu lelaki dengan kulit halus ini? Ia sedang tidur. Mungkin ia kelelahan karena semalam kami berdua… hnn.. Yahh.. kau pasti mengerti."

Seketika pandangan Myungsoo memburam. Seluruh nafasnya seolah naik ke atas dadanya.

Rasa sakit dan kebenciannya memuncak bersamaan.

"Katakan pada Lee Sungjong, orang tak waras seharusnya berada di rumah sakit jiwa!"

Dan,

PPRAAANNKK!

Handphone Myungsoo hancur menghantam sudut kamarnya.

.

.

TBC

Sebenarnya tidak baik membuat TBC ketika cerita sedang dalam keadaan flashback…

Aku ngantuk :3 kkk

Tapi tolong jangan tuduh Lee Sungjong-ku yang ceria.

Segala hal yang menimpanya dalam cerita ini bukanlah kehendaknya(?)

Dan apakah Sungjong benar-benar selingkuh?

Kau akan tahu nanti..

Tapi kau harus paham bahwa tak ada manusia yang tak akan selingkuh.


End file.
